Unexpected
by Arshley
Summary: Karena segalanya memang tak pernah terduga. Do not like the pair? Do not read.
1. First Day

Unexpected

Disclaimer : Harry Potter

JK Rowling

Chapter 1 : First Day

Summary : Pilihannya sebagai seorang professor, membawanya pada takdir yang berbeda.

**Malam itu… Pada malam Halloween… Dua bayi dengan takdir yang sama… Terlahir.**

Unexpected

Arsley

Ini adalah hari pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Sebagai seorang professor.

Sungguh dia merasa amat canggung dengan title yang baru didapatkannya ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk menyetujui usul Hermione dengan menjadi seorang professor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts.

"Kau memerlukan sedikit perubahan suasana." Katanya hari itu. "Dan bekerja di Hogwarts akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Tetapi 'Mione, aku tak tahu apakah aku pantas."

"Kau pantas, percayalah padaku. Kau yang mengajar DA, _remember?"_

"Tapi…"

"Pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Aku…"

"Kau akan menyukainya."

"You've makin' up my mind. Didn't you?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum senang.

Dan sekarang ketika diingatnya lagi, dia sedikit menyesalinya.

Yeah, sedikit.

Dia bukannya tidak menyukai pekerjaan aurornya, tetapi dia merasa bahwa sudah cukup semua petualangan yang sudah dilaluinya. Dengan menangkap Death Eater terakhir, dia merasa tugasnya sudahlah selesai.

Dia mengecek kembali seluruh barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Hogwarts. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, dia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di depan perapian dan menghampiri salah satu kamar.

_Tok tok tok._

"Teddy, _I have to go._"

"_Just a sec!"_

Setelah beberapa suara gaduh dari dalam kamar, Teddy membuka pintu kamarnya sembari menyeret sebuah koper yang lumayan besar.

"Kau tak harus membawa semua barangmu, kan?" Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah, kasihan mereka tak ku sentuh selama beberapa bulan." Rajuknya.

Harry hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, cepat turun. Kau akan berangkat besok, jadi untuk hari ini kau akan menginap di tempat Andromeda. Tak apa kan?"

Harry membantu membawakan koper milik Teddy. Dari ujung matanya dia melihat Teddy hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Harry mengecilkan ukuran koper milik mereka berdua dan mengantongi miliknya.

Setelah Teddy menghilang di balik kobaran api hijau, Harry pun mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo dan menyuarakan "Hogwarts" sejelas yang dia bisa.

"Harry." Sapa Minerva ramah setelah beberapa detik dia menapak di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Profesor." Harry sedikit menunduk hormat.

"Ayolah, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggil nama depanku saja. Kita akan menjadi rekan, bukan?"

Harry hanya menanggapi hal ini dengan senyuman tipis.

Kebiasaan lama sulit dirubah, kan?

"Aku akan menjelaskan hal-hal dasar yang kau perlu ketahui sebagai profesor nanti saja setelah makan siang. Datang saja kemari, passwordnya _Purple Pimple. Se_karang kau bisa langsung menuju kantormu di lantai dua yang terhubung dengan kamar pribadimu. Ah ya, dan jangan lupa kelasmu berada di sebelah utara di lantai tiga."

"Baik, Profesor." Harry mengangguk sekilas dan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah yang sudah sangat familiar dimatanya.

Saat melihat kantor ini, kilasan-kilasan memori yang dulu pernah dilaluinya saat bersekolah berkelebat di pikirannya.

Saat memergoki Gilderoy Lockheart yang hendak melarikan diri.

Saat berlatih patronus bersama Remus. Moony… Saat membicarakan kedua orang tuanya bersamanya. Di ruangan ini.

Saat Moody palsu ditangkap.

Saat didetensi oleh Umbridge.

Dan sekarang dialah yang menempati kantor ini.

Sangat sulit dipercaya.

Pelahan dia mengeluarkan isi dari kopernya satu persatu, menyusunnya dengan sedemikian rupa agar dirinya merasa nyaman.

Pertama-tama dia mendekorasi kantornya terlebih dahulu. Memasang cermin pengintai musuh dan alat pertahanan diri lainnya. Dia harus terlihat profesional agar diberikan _respect_ yang bagus, bukan?

Beberapa potongan _Daily Prophet _yang dibingkai dia letakkan di sisi-sisi kusen jendela. Foto orang tuanya diletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya, foto guru-guru yang dikasihinya, Remus, Dumbledore, Moody… Severus. Foto Marauderspun dipajangnya juga, tepat di sebelah foto Remus dan Tonks yang sedang menggendong Teddy.

Setelah makan siang yang sedikit terburu-buru, karena dia baru ingat harus ke kantor kepala sekolah, yang dibawakan oleh seorang peri rumah ke kantornya, Harry bergegas ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menerima beberapa wejangan dari mantan gurunya.

"_Purple Pimple" _Ucapnya saat hendak melewati sepasang Gargoyle.

Setelah terbuka, Harry menaiki tangga berputar yang menuju kantor Professor nomor satu di Hogwarts.

"Permisi." Ucap Harry sembari membuka pintu kantor yang sudah sangat sering dikunjunginya dahulu saat masih berstatus siswa.

"Oh, Harry. Silahkan duduk." Sapa Minerva tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen yang diperiksanya.

"Terima kasih." Harry menyamankan dirinya sembari memberikan tatapan ingin tahu pada perkamen yang diteliti oleh Minerva.

Membaca rasa penasaran Harry, Minerva melambaikan secarik perkamen yang sedari tadi ditelitinya.

"Daftar murid Hogwarts yang akan diseleksi besok."

Harry hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menyimpan perkamen tersebut dengan baik, Minerva mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang mantan muridnya.

"Jadi Harry, ini adalah daftar murid yang akan kau ajar selama setahun mendatang." Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan gulungan tebal perkamen yang didapatkannya entah dari mana. "Semuanya berisi nama, asrama, tanggal lahir, latar belakang keluarga, penyakit apa saja yang pernah mereka derita, serta segala hal lain yang perlu kau ketahui dari mereka."

"Khusus untuk murid tahun pertama, asrama mereka akan muncul setelah acara seleksi dilaksanakan."

Harry menerima perkamen tersebut sembari berusaha mengingatkan dirinya untuk membacanya nanti sebelum mengajar.

"Jangan pernah terpancing pada pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan kehidupan pribadimu, seperti guru yang sebelumnya." Untuk ini, Harry yakin bahwa yang dimaksudkannya adalah Lockhart. "_Don't ever let them antagonize you._ Jangan ragu-ragu dalam memotong nilai asrama ataupun memberikan detensi. Jangan memberikan perhatian istimewa untuk salah satu siswa, hal ini bisa mengundang kecemburuan mereka. Jika ada siswa maupun siswi yang ingin berkonsultasi masalah pribadi pada dirimu, jangan pernah menanggapi mereka dengan serius. Bukan tempatmu untuk memberikan konsultasi pribadi akan masalah mereka."

Dengan menahan rasa gugupnya, Harry bersusah payah untuk mengingat segala hal yang diucapkan oleh Minerva.

"Untuk langkah awal, kau boleh mencontoh gaya pengajar yang menjadi favorite mu sebelum mendapatkan gayamu sendiri."

**Keduanya bertemu dan saling menguatkan**

Harry berusaha untuk mengabaikan pandangan para siswa kearahnya. Dari meja staff segala kegiatan di aula besar terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Harry memandang pintu samping aula besar yang sesaat lagi akan dimasuki oleh murid-murid tahun pertama untuk diseleksi. Matanya tertumbuk pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan jubah yang basah kuyup. Anak babtisnya.

Sikutan dari Neville yang duduk di sebelah kirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak babtisnya itu. "Ada apa?" Herannya.

"Lihat itu, apakah itu _Malfoy?_" Harry menajamkan penglihatannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan siswa tahun pertama yang gemetaran.

Pandangannya terpaku pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri dengan arogannya. Guratan aristokratnya pada wajahnya mengingatkannya pada seorang teman seangkatannya, ehm, musuh seangkatannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Harry berusaha menajamkan matanya kembali. Tidak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Itu berarti dia lahir saat kita berada ditahun ketujuh. Benar kan?"

"Satu lagi ular kecil pembuat masalah." Gurau Harry.

Harry dan Neville masih menatap meja panjang yang pernah mereka duduki dahulu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Di sana mereka melihat anak angkat Harry yang berbincang dengan semangat sembari makan dengan lahap. Teddy sedang berbincang dengan Malfoy.

"Gryffindor." Desis Neville tak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Harry hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis, senang dengan kejutan yang didapatinya.

"Bisa kau bayangkan? Anak mantan pelahap maut duduk dengan tenang disarang singa." Neville kembali berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

"Yeah, bukan hanya duduk Nev, bahkan dia menempati sarang singa itu sendiri."

Mereka berdua segera melanjutkan makan mereka saat mendapati Minerva memberikan tatapan memperingati.

Tahun keempat, kelas pertamanya sebagai pengajar adalah tahun keempat. Melihat materi yang pernah diberikan pada mereka ditahun-tahun sebelumnya, Harry berniat memberikan Materi Banshee. Dan untuk latihan mantra, dia berencana untuk memberikan mereka mantra pelucut dan mantra bius. Mantra sederhana yang sangatlah berguna.

Harry memasuki kelas pertamanya dengan perasaan gugup dan berusaha menetralkan debar didadanya. Dipandanginya wajah siswa-siswi yang akan mulai dia didik mulai dari sekarang.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Professor Potter yang akan mengajar kalian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Karena kalian mendapatkan pelajaran ini dua kali dalam seminggu, saya berencana akan memberika materi pada pertemuan pertama dan praktek pada pertemuan kedua."

Harry memperhatikan murid-muridnya sebentar, menunggu respon mereka.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Ucapnya akhirnya.

"_Sir_!" Seorang siswi dideretan depan mengacungkan tangannya. Dilihat dari dasinya, dia siswi Ravenclaw.

"Yes?"

"Ceritakan pada kami tentang perang besar."

Harry menghela nafas.

"Saya disini untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, bukan Sejarah Sihir."

"Ayolah _sir_, kami ingin mendengarnya dari anda." Siswi tersebut memaksa dan disambut oleh anggukan antusias oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Saya tidak akan membahas apapun selain mata pelajaran yang saya miliki. Saya tidak ingin ada pertanyaan seperti ini lagi dari kalian, atau saya akan memotong lima dari poin asrama kalian."

"Ayolah _sir._" Desak seorang siswa dari Gryffindor.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Setelah itu kelas yang diajarnya sedikit banyak bisa dikontrolnya.

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang terdapat di bilik pribadinya. Pikirannya sedikit penat karena kelas-kelas yang diajarnya dihari pertamanya ini. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang menanyakan padanya perihal perang besar, dan hal itu membawanya pada kenangan buruk yang ingin sekali dihapusnya.

Dia menghela nafas.

Genangan darah, mayat-mayat yang bertebaran. Badan-badan tak bernyawa milik teman-temannya, Remus, Tonks, Fred…

Memijit keningnya yang semakit berdenyut, Harry merebahkan badannya tanpa melepas jubah dan sepatunya.

_Tok tok tok_

Ketukan pada pintu kantornya membuatnya kembali menghela nafasnya berat.

Berjalan dengan sedikit kesal, dia membuka pintu kantornya dan mendapati Teddy menunggu dibaliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, mengerutkan kening.

"Aku… Aku haus…" Teddy memandang ayah babtisnya dengan pandangan sayu. "Sulit mengendalikan diriku sendiri diantara banyak manusia seperti ini." Keluhnya.

Harry mengajak Teddy memasuki biliknya dan duduk di sampingnya, di sofa yang tadi di tidurinya.

"Kemarilah, Teddy." Harry mendekap anak babtisnya. "Kau tahu? Kau harus segera mencari _mate_mu agar tak selalu bergantung padaku."

Teddy hanya memberikan cengiran dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja ayah babtisnya. Sedikit menyingkapnya untuk memperlihatkan leher mulus Harry.

Harry men_summon_ ramuan penambah darah dan menggenggamnya.

"Ingatkan aku ketika aku mulai lupa diri. Okay?" Ucap Teddy sebelum menancapkan taringnya di leher Harry dan menghisap darahnya.

**Tanpa menyadari kebersamaan mereka menyatukan dua hal yang bertolak belakang.**

**Arshley.**


	2. Rahasia

Unexpected

Chap 2 : Rahasia

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Uunnggghhhttt."

Harry mengusap lehernya yang serasa pegal. Dia tertidur di sofa dengan Teddy di pangkuannya. Bercak darah masih menghiasi sudu bibir anak babtisnya itu.

"Teddy…"

Harry menepuk pipi Teddy dengan lembut. Sudah hampir jam makan malam, tetapi anak babtisnya itu masih bertahan di alam mimpinya. Sebagai vampire, Teddy tak perlu makan secara teratur. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah darah. Tetapi sebagai murid tahun pertama, Teddy harus mengikuti makan malam di aula besar demi mendapatkan teman.

"Umh…"

Teddy menggeliat sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak ingin ke aula besar?"

"Sudah jam makan malam?"

Harry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku belum siap, Harry. Dengan begitu banyak manusia di sekelilingku…"

Harry tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti."

Harry membiarkan Teddy berada di bilik pribadinya untuk sekedar membaringkan diri. Karena sepertinya Teddy sudah benar-benar terjaga.

"Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu sebelum jam malam, ok?"

"Ok, Harry."

.

Harry memasuki aula besar melalui pintu utama. Tak seperti guru-guru lainnya yang lebih memilik untuk masuk melalui pintu samping. Kebiasaan lama memang sulit diubah.

"Proffesor Potter!"

Harry menoleh ke arah meja Gryffindor. Asal dari suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

Harry mengamati Lucas Malfoy yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mengapa dia tidak bicara dari tempat dia duduk tadi?

"Eumh…"

Lucas terlihat gugup dan sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"Apakah kau tahu di mana Teddy? Sejak pagi kulihat dia sedikit pucat… Dan…"

"Teddy tidak apa-apa."

Harry melihat Lucas mengangguk ragu dan kembali ke meja Gryffindor.

Teddy dan Lucas baru berteman kurang dari sehari, tetapi Lucas seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?"

Harry mengambil beberapa makanan yang diinginkannya lalu menoleh ke arah Neville.

"Siapa? Malfoy?"

Neville memutar bola matanya yang kini berlindung di balik lensa kacamata.

"Tentu saja."

"Hanya menyapa."

Neville mendengus dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Menurutmu, apakah dia benar-benar anak dari Malfoy?"

Neville menoleh pada Harry dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Draco Malfoy, maksudku."

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Well… Apakah kau lihat ada teman seangkatan kita atau di bawah kita yang hamil saat di Hogwarts?"

Neville terlihat berfikir lalu dia menggeleng perlahan.

"Mungkin saja dia menggunakan sejenis Illusion Charm."

Matanya terlihat menerawang ke langit-langit aula besar yang menampakkan susunan galaksi bima sakti.

Harry memutar matanya dan mendengus.

"Dan tidak ada Professor yang menyadarinya?"

Neville hanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Harry duduk di ruang kelasnya dengan tenang. Anak-anak tahun kelima sudah lebih dari setengahnya yang meninggalkan ruangan, hanya beberapa saja yang masih di dalam kelas. Entah itu membereskan perkamen dan tinta mereka atau menunggu teman mereka yang masih sibuk membereskan tas mereka.

Masih ada satu kelas lagi yang harus Harry ajar untuk hari ini. Setelah itu sia bisa bersantai dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil.

Sembari menunggu anak-anak kelas satu untuk mencapai ruangannya, Harry memeriksa beberapa essay yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh murid-muridnya. Hari ini memang merupakan pertemuan keduanya di dalam kelas dengan murid-murid tahun kelima. Tetapi merupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan murid-murid tahun pertama.

Satu persatu bangku di kelasnya sudah ditempati oleh anak didiknya. Bola mata emeraldnya memperhatikan anak babtisnya yang duduk tenang sembari mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya. Lucas Malfoy. Sekilas, Malfoy cilik itu tak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya, Draco Malfoy. Wajah yang sama, kulit yang sama, warna rambut yang sama. Bahkan pembawaannya mirip sekali. Khas pureblood. Yang berbeda adalah aura yang dipancarkannya. Bila ayahnya memiliki aura berbahaya, sebaliknya Lucas memiliki aura yang ramah. Terlihat dari senyuman yang sering muncul saat dia berbincang dengan Teddy.

Harry melirik jam tangannya dan tersadar bahwa jam mengajarnya sudah hampir dimulai. Dengan satu ayunan tongkat tanpa mantra, pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Detik itu juga, kelas mendadak hening. Siswa empat asrama itu semuanya memandang pada Harry yang tersenyum ke seluruh kelas.

"Selamat Sore."

Harry membuka pelajarannya dengan sapaan ramah seperti biasa. Setelah mendapatkan respon yang bagus dari para siswa yang akan di ajarnya , dia melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang kalian telah ketahui, saya adalah Professor Potter yang akan mengajar kalian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Harry menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Semuanya menatap dirinya seakan menunggu lanjutan dari perkataannya.

"Ilmu hitam, sering dikaitkan dengan penyihir-penyihir yang memiliki niat buruk terhadap komunitas sihir, maupun non-sihir."

'Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar.' Gumam Harry dalam hati.

'Mereka pikir mengapa aku bisa mengalahkan Voldemort.'

"Sangat penting bagi kalian untuk mengetahui cara dalam mempertahankan diri dari Ilmu hitam. Tetapi, tidak selamanya hanya sihir-sihir hitam yang dapat membahayakan kalian. Sebaliknya, mantra-mantra sederhana yang sering di gunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dapat membahayakan nyawa kalian. Misalnya kutukan pemotong yang sangat berguna dan sering digunakan di dapur. Jika diarahkan pada tempat yang tepat dapat membunuh kalian kurang dari lima menit."

Setelah yakin tidak ada reaksi dari para muridnya, Harry melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Bentuk-bentuk Ilmu hitam apa saja yang kalian ketahui?"

Lima tangan yang teracung ke atas mengikuti pertanyaan yang diberikannya. Harry menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berdasi Ravenclaw yang duduk di deretan terdepan.

"Yes, Ms…?"

"Markwood, Sir. Leona Markwood."

"Yes, Ms. Markwood. Bentuk Ilmu Hitam apa yang kamu ketahui?"

"Kutukan mantra dan pada benda, Sir."

"5 points for Ravenclaw."

Sekilas, Harry melirik pada daftar siswa yang dimilikinya. Markwood, Leona. Muggle born. Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada nama yang berada di atasnya. Malfoy, Lucas. Lahir pada tanggal 31 Oktober. Harry tertegun selama beberapa saat. Tanggal lahir yang sama seperti anak babtisnya. Berarti Lucas lahir pada saat tahun ketujuh mereka. Sebelum perang besar terjadi.

Harry melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan point. Sesekali menjelaskan jika dia merasa jawaban dari muridnya kurang memuaskan. Dia mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan memberikan sebuah essay perkenalan sepanjang 20 inchi.

.

Tak terasa sudah nyaris dua bulan Harry mengajar di Hogwarts sebagai Professor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Besok merupakan hari terakhir bulan Oktober, sekaligus hari ulang tahun anak babtisnya. Dan juga sahabatnya.

Karena sore hari ini Harry tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar lagi, Harry memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade sebentar untuk mencari hadiah kecil untuk putra babtisnya dan juga sahabatnya. Harry sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan beberapa coklat dan pena bulu elang hitam untuk Teddy dan pena bulu elang putih untuk Lucas.

Beberapa bulan mengajar di Hogwarts membuatnya sedikit akrab dengan sahabat dari putra babtisnya itu. Beberapa kali Teddy menghabiskan waktu luangnya di bilik pribadi Harry dengan alasan belum dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya yang penuh dengan manusia. Baik dengan mengerjakan tugas atau hanya bermain maupun mengobrol ringan dengan Lucas.

Pada awalnya, Harry mengira sedikit banyak Lucas akan mirip dengan ayah dan kakeknya. Arogan, egois, menyebalkan, dingin. Baru diketahuinya anak itu memiliki sifat dasar ceria dan aktif. Meskipun bisa dikatakan anak itu agak susah bergaul dengan orang baru. Seperti Teddy.

Harry menyusuri jalanan Hogmeade dengan tenang. Sesekali membalas sapaan penduduk yang memang sudah dikenalnya semenjak masa sekolah.

Setelah dia mendapatkan satu set pena bulu elang hitam dan putih, Harry memasuki Honeydukes untuk membeli tiga kotak coklat yang memang terkenal lezat. Setelah mendapatkan coklat yang diinginkannya pandangannya tertumbuk pada salah seorang pengunjung yang berdiri memunggunginya di sudur ruangan. Mengenakan mantel berpergian berwarna coklat tua. Tetapi bukan mantelnya yang menarik perhatian Harry, melainkan warna rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keperakan.

Harry berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya ketika pengunjung itu membalikkan badannya. Setelah melihat wajah pengunjung itu, Harry tersenyum karena dugaannya tepat.

"Malfoy."

Sapanya sembari tersenyum.

Malfoy terlihat terkejut saat mendapati Harry berada di toko yang sama dengannya. Tetapi sekejap kemudian pandangan matanya kembali datar.

"Potter."

Balasnya dengan sedikit dingin.

Harry tersenyum. Memaklumi sikap Malfoy itu yang belum berubah.

"Mau mengunjungi Lucas di Hogwarts?"

Malfoy mengedikkan bahunya dan mengamati pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Emerald yang sama, suara yang sama.

"Hanya… ada sedikit urusan."

Harrry melirik kantung belanjaan Malfoy yang hendak dibayarnya sebelum mereka sama-sama melangkah keluar.

"Hadiah untuk Lucas?"

Harry mengedikkan dagunya kearah belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Malfoy.

Malfoy terlihat sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan Harry tadi.

"Aku gurunya, remember?"

Malfoy hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi perkataan Harry tadi.

"Bukan. Ini untukku."

Untuk sesaat Malfoy terlihat sedikit menerawang sebelum tersentak setelah dia melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Malfoy menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu berbalik pergi.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran setelah kepergian Malfoy. He _has _manner.

.

Harry melewati perjamuan makan malam Halloween demi menemani anak babtisnya dan juga sahabatnya. Teddy dan Lucas terlihat meneliti selembar perkamen yang sepertinya adalah milik Lucas. Wajah keduanya terlihat pucat. Bagi Teddy, wajar saja karena hari ini merupakan hari di mana sihirnya mengalami pergejolakan. Tetapi Lucas? Anak itu memang memiliki kulit putih yang pucat. Tetapi kali ini kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Bangun dari duduknya, Harry memutuskan untuk mendekati kedua anak didiknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Teddy dan Lucas sama-sama mendongak untuk melihat wajah Harry.

Lucas menunggu hingga Harry duduk di antara mereka lalu menjawab.

"Aku baru mendapatkan surat dari ayah."

Lucas tersenyum. Memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapih.

"Dia belum pernah mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya semenjak di Hogwarts."

Teddy melirik Lucas yang masih memamerkan senyumnya.

"Ya, dia tak pernah mengirimiku surat sejak aku masuk sekolah. Aku senang sekali hari ini."

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya. Kalau penglihatannya tidak salah, setiap minggu Lucas selalu dihampiri oleh seekor burung hantu coklat kemerahan. Entah hanya membawakan surat ataupun dengan bingkisan.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Lucas menyodorkan suratnya dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpamang jelas di bibirnya.

Harry melihat tulisan-tulisan miring yang tegas tanpa liukan pada akhir kata. Seingat Harry, tulisan Draco Malfoy memang miring tetapi memiliki liukan di setiap akhir katanya.

Harry mengembalikan surat itu sembari memperhatikan gelas yang tinggal terisi setengahnya di samping Lucas.

"Kau minum anggur?"

Lucas mendongak dan terlihat sedikit bingung. Teddy memperhatikan arah pandang Harry. Dia mencolek Lucas lalu menunjuk gelas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, ini."

Lucas terlihat menahan senyumnya. Anak berambut pirang itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung hitam kecil. Kelihatannya seperti tabung pil.

"Ini namanya pil darah. Ciptaan terbaru untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Vampire seperti kami. Hanya beberapa kalangan saja yang sudah tahu."

Harry terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kau… Vampire?"

Teddy mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Harry.

"Dia sama sepertiku, Harry. Itulah sebabnya kami berteman, karena kami bisa merasakan kehadiran vampire lainnya."

Harry menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal dan terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Itulah sebabnya kamu tidak meminta darahmu lagi, Teddy?"

Teddy menyeringgai.

"Karena aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Harry. Ramuan penambah darah milikmu selalu membuatmu terlihat lemas."

Lucas tampak sedikit tersentak dan memperhatikan Harry serta Teddy secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana caramu menahan racunmu agar Harry tak berubah menjadi Vampire?"

Teddy dan Harry serempak menoleh pada Lucas.

"Aku selalu meminum ramuan-entah-apa yang bisa menahan racun vampireku selama satu jam sebelum aku meminta darah Harry."

"Ah ya, sebelum aku lupa."

Harry mengeluarkan bingkisan kado ulang tahun untuk mereka berdua.

.

Harry baru saja akan mengunci pintu kelasnya saat dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang lewat di ujung koridor. Setelah mengunci pintu kelasnya agar tidak ada yang menyelinap diam-diam kedalam kelasnya, Harry berjalan mendekati siluet yang familiar baginya.

"Malfoy."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut pirang keperakan itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"Potter."

Malfoy mengangguk untuk menanggapi sapaan yang diberikan padanya. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat Draco Malfoy mengunjungi Hogwarts. Ketika Harry menatap kearah bawah terlihat jubah gelap Malfoy sedikit menghitam di bagian lengan. Ketika Harry bertanya apakah dia terluka, Harry hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Potter. Tetapi aku sedang sangat terburu-buru."

Ketika Malfoy sudah beranjak, Harry mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir. Harry merasa dia pernah melihat jubah gelap yang dikenakan Malfoy. Jubah yang dikenakannya bukanlah jubah kelas atas yang biasa dikenakannya. Tetapi modelnya bukanlah model jubah yang biasa kita bisa lihat di Diagon Alley.

Oleh karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Harry tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya dipanggil oleh anak babtisnya. Ketika akhirnya dia menoleh dan bertanya apa yang diinginkan oleh anak babtisnya, Teddy hanya memutar matanya.

"Harry, sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin. Bolehkah Lucas menginap di tempat kita?"

Karena sudah menyangka bahwa Teddy akan mengundang sahabatnya untuk menginap di rumah mereka, Harry mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Harry!"

.

Hari kedua liburan musim dingin, Harry masih disibukkan oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk perkamen hasil midterm siswa-siswanya, ketika Teddy tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat bersemangat.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang anak babtisnya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi Lucas datang!"

"Lalu?"

Teddy menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Katanya dia diantar."

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Harry mengerti bahwa maksud Teddy adalah supaya siapapun yang mengantar Lucas, Teddy meminta agar Harry menemaninya.

Harry mengambil koran yang berada di atas meja kerjanya dan beranjak menuju ruang keluarga. Teddy berada tak jauh darinya sedang menulis-entah-apa di atas perkamen dengan tinta peraknya.

Tak sampai setengah jam, perapian yang berada di sebelahnya menyala hijau. Lucas terlebih dahulu keluar dari perapian dan disusul oleh Draco Malfoy.

Harry mengangguk sopan ke arah Malfoy dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang sama sopan.

"Teddy, kau bisa menunjukkan kamar Lucas tepat di sebelah kamarmu."

"Oke, Harry."

Harry kembali menatap pada Malfoy dan tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kutawarkan, Malfoy?"

Malfoy mengangguk.

"Apa saja. Teh, kalau ada."

Harry meletakkan korannya dan beranjak menuju pantry diikuti oleh Malfoy.

"Kulihat kau tidak berkeberatan mendapati Lucas berada di Gryffindor, Malfoy."

Harry melirik sekilas untuk melihat reaksi Malfoy –tenang seperti biasanya- dan kembali memilah tehnya.

"Selama dia senang, kurasa tidak masalah."

Beberapa saat kemudian hanya mereka lewati dengan keheningan yang sesekali diinterupsi oleh suara sendok yang bertubrukan dengan cangkir.

Harry mengambil dua gelas teh yang masih mengepul dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Malfoy.

Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima cangkir yang disodorkan oleh Harry, dan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

_-Mereka sedang berjalan bersama-sama dengan bergandengan tangan di Diagon Alley. Salju dan beberapa hiasan di jalanan menandakan saat itu berada di tengah bulan Desember.-_

_-"Draco."-_

_-"Hmm…"-_

_-"Sampai kapan kita seperi ini?"-_

_-Mereka masih berjalan dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan.-_

_-"Entahlah, Harry."-_

_-Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Harry.-_

_-"Kita hanya bisa bersama di luar lingkungan Hogwarts dan tetap harus memakai glamour."-_

_-Harry tersenyum kecut.-_

_-"Yang terpenting…"-_

_-Harry mengelus sisi wajah Draco dan mereka menutup mata mereka ketika bersama-sama berkata…-_

_-"Kita akan selalu saling mencintai…"-_

"Draco…"

Malfoy tersentak ketika mendengar nama depannya diucapkan oleh Harry.

Dan Harry kembali pada kesadarannya, tersentak.

"Aku…"

Harry kehilangan kata-katanya. Dan dia melihat sinar harapan pada mata Malfoy, lalu gelap.

.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati Teddy sedang membaca buku di sampingnya. Harry mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berada dalam posisi duduk dan memandang Teddy yang sedang membaca di atas karpet.

"Apa aku… pingsan?"

Teddy mengangkat wajahnya dan segera berdiri.

"Harry! Kau sudah sadar."

"Di mana Lucas?"

Teddy menunjuk ke lantai atas.

"Sedang membereskan kamarnya bersama Draco. Katanya aku menemanimu saja disini sampai sadar."

"Draco?"

Teddy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilnya Draco?"

"Oh, dia bilang tidak usah terlalu formal jika berbicara padanya. Aku memanggilmu Harry, jadi katanya tidak masalah jika aku memanggilnya Draco. Kan kalian seumuran."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dan dia juga merasa tua jika teman dari adiknya berbicara terlalu formal padanya."

"Adik?!"

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Aku kira… hhh ya sudahlah."

Harry berdiri dan mengajak Teddy untuk membantu Lucas dan Draco Malfoy. Teddy segera menghambur ke arah Lucas yang sedang sibuk menata mejanya sedangkan Harry berjalan kearah Malfoy yang sedang merapihkan baju milik Lucas ke dalam lemari.

"Kurasa hangernya kurang." Gumam Malfoy.

Harry melirik ke dalam lemari dan melihat di sudut dalam masih ada satu hanger lagi.

"Kurasa masih…"

Harry dan Malfoy sama-sama mengulirkan tangan dan kulit mereka kembali bersentuhan.

_-"Harry."-_

_-Draco memandangnya dengan mata yang sayu. Matanya merah terlihat seperti sehabis menangis.-_

_-"Tidak ada apa apa."-_

_-Harry menarik Draco ke dalam pelukannya.-_

_-"Harry."-_

_-Draco kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Harry.-_

_-"Sshh… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."-_

Harry terhuyung ke belakang dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Ha… Potter, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sedikit perasaan cemas terpantul dari mata Malfoy, lalu hilang. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau hendak memanggilku Harry."

Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?"

Harry melihat sepercik rasa sakit dari kelabu mata Malfoy.

* * *

Arshley


End file.
